


意乱

by keigoc



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 博君一肖 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 10:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keigoc/pseuds/keigoc
Summary: 步步为营与溃不成军





	意乱

肖战从来不做这样荒诞的梦。

一阵炙热的鼻息喷洒在他裸露的背脊处，炙热的岩浆顷刻间点燃了他干涸枯靡的骨血，以一片摧枯拉朽的燎原之势煽动他所剩无几的理智。

“肖老师……”

明明呼吸是滚烫的，但当那个吻颤抖着落在自己嘴角时，他又感觉仿佛衔住一朵微凉的花。

他偏过头，试图从激烈的氛围中嗅一嗅那朵花的清新，然而只有一些陈年的谷物发酵熟透的醇厚绵软，从他的每一个毛孔蒸腾出醉人的酒气。

身上的人将他翻转过来，轻而易举的用视线自他的眉梢至鼻梁描摹到下颚，最后贪恋的落在他唇线下方那颗小巧的痣。

那人凑上来，伸出一点艳红的舌尖辗转舔舐，喉咙里滚出一两声得偿所愿的赞叹。

“战哥……”

肖战眯起眼睛，视线在一片昏暗中穿梭游曳，面前的年少者的虚虚撑起来的身影被窗外的月色渡上一层柔软的光。他鼻翼微微翕动，一缕清冽的山泉渡着橙花和茶的熟悉香气，扑进他漫无目的的鼻腔，盘旋出的一段叮当作响的难言心事。

他在这片熟悉的气息中渐渐没了心防，年少的偷袭者顺着嘴角碾过他微张着的红唇，而他也只是顺从的张开牙关，放任温柔的泉水染湿他的眼角。

“一博。”

琐碎的吻在一瞬间的凝滞后突然变得热烈起来，那颗被反复造访的小痣被人用牙齿轻轻吊住，含在嘴里用舌苔细密的品尝。

王一博难以自抑的执念通通化为了此时的依存，他尽量克制的理智和点到即止的吻在肖战近乎眷恋的语调中溃不成军。

肖战禁不住打了个哆嗦，唇齿间钻进一条滑腻难缠的舌头，莽足了劲纠缠他口腔里的每个角落，他想要放他进来，模糊间又想推他出去，却在一系列的拉锯战中让人里里外外尝了个遍。

“战哥，甜的。”

唇齿相接出拉出一条暧昧的银丝，王一博最后衔住他微张的唇厮磨片刻，又转而亲了亲他亮晶晶的眼睛。

那双被人称为下蛊工具的眼睛因为他的靠近闭了闭，复又在他离去时睁开，浅棕色的瞳孔好像盛满了一整个夏季的蜜桃汁水，望过来的目光甜的让人心悸。

王一博没忍住，凑上去碰了又碰，直到肖战也为他的痴汉行为笑出声，嘴里黏黏糊糊的发出一些大舌头的醉鬼发言。

“王老师，你好奇怪呀。”

“我怎么了。”

“你是不是喜欢我。”肖战来了劲，攀住面前的肩膀坐起来，伸出手拍在王一博的两颊，在小朋友的脸上一顿猛揉。

“嗯，我喜欢你。”

王一博摘下在自己脸上作怪的手，又拉住手腕搁在嘴边轻啄，目光回敬给尚在醉酒中意外坦率的哥哥，语气里尽是不怀好意的诱导。

“战哥那么完美！我最喜欢战哥了！”

“好啊王一博！我也最喜欢王一博了！王一博完美偶像大众情人，我是王一博的粉丝！”

肖战被他捏着手亲痒的笑倒，嘴里惯性的开始不得理也不饶人，说着一些让王一博又爱又恨的甜言蜜语。

“那粉丝哥哥喜不喜欢我亲你。”

“喜欢喜欢，王老师干嘛我都喜欢。”

肖战黏黏糊糊的圈住弟弟的脖子，眼睛在载满笑意时眨出一颗流星，那颗星又跌跌撞撞闯进弟弟的胸膛，溅起一池涟漪。

王一博受不了他这样的视线，俯下身去吻在他的侧颈，唇舌所过之处留下一片暧昧的水渍。

肖战的肤色比他略微深一点，但似乎格外禁不起磋磨，只是简单的吮吻已经留下了大片的红痕。

王一博难以抑制的用牙去碰他精致瘦削的锁骨，使了力用牙厮磨出一排将要溢出血来的牙印，做了恶之后，又小心翼翼的吻住，讨好似的轻轻舔舐。

“啊——你是狗吗！”

肖战吃痛，手不自觉的揪住弟弟后脑勺的头发，却也没有狠心将他拉开，放任他的唇齿四处游曳，留下一个个艳红的标记。

肖战在被他压倒在床褥上时，其实刚刚被他从浴缸里解救出来。

杀青宴上摇摇欲坠的年长者被另一位主角连哄带骗的带回了酒店，却偏偏还要在这个时候格外难缠的要求洗澡。

王一博耐着性子给他洗完擦干，才终于按耐不住的欺身而上。

肖战的腰的确是过分纤瘦，为了在符合原著的情况下更展现角色的魅力，他在进组后的短短几个月更是从原来的体重减掉了十几斤，偶尔镜头掠过那一片腰封勒住的身段，都会让王一博片刻的恍神。

年少者拥有一双与稍显稚嫩的脸意外违和的宽大手掌，此刻更是爱不释手的握在哥哥的腰侧上下滑动。

肖战口中泄出一两声憋不住的气音，胸膛更加难耐的挺起，直将那两株无人问津的乳粒递到弟弟的视线里。

王一博俯下身含住一边，用唇齿轻轻拉扯，粗砾的舌苔绕着他小巧的乳晕，吸的有滋有味咋咋作响。

“一博…”

肖战快哭了，陌生的情潮席卷而来，他醉意朦胧的大脑没有丝毫招架能力，本能的依赖身边的弟弟。

却没想过这饱含无助的声音对弟弟来说是怎样的催情剂。

王一博的手顺着腰线下滑，握住两团软腻的臀肉，那仿佛是哥哥身上最具肉感的地方，可以任他搓圆捏扁。

他爱不释手的揉捏片刻，掌心收紧时乳白的肉仿佛会从指间溢出来，忍了又忍，还是没忍住将人掀翻，在那团挺翘的臀尖上咬了一口。

掰开臀肉，露出里面青涩的果实。那处粉嫩的穴隐隐有了湿意，在他的注视下颤颤巍巍的翕张着，青涩的惹人怜爱。

肖战似乎怕的很，脸朝下埋在被子里，还在腻着声音喊弟弟的名字，一声比一声缱绻，掺了让弟弟招架不住的柔情蜜意。

一根手指探入时并未受到太多阻拦，他安抚的吻了吻哥哥削薄的背，缓慢又坚定的抽动起来。

肖战在他看不见的地方咬紧了牙，陌生的情愫从尾椎骨烧起来，烧的他五脏六腑都要随着王一博作乱的手指乱跳，完全不受他的控制。

他想要王一博吻一吻他，一开口却又泄出难耐的气音。

年少者除了在哥哥面前稍微话多，在哪里都是实干派，不多时便勾着三根手指埋在穴肉里进进出出，勾的哥哥化成一滩鲜甜的春水。

肖战漂亮的背蒙上一层亮晶晶的薄汗，终于受不了他温水煮青蛙似的前戏，主动翻身勾住弟弟的腰，要他直接进来。

“肖老师可别喊疼。”

王一博本就强耐着性子给他扩张，此刻听他抱怨起来，好气又好笑的威胁他。

粗长的巨物顶在窄小的入口前，两人显然都有些紧张。好在王一博扩张过程冗长，让哥哥并没有那么难接受他尺寸傲人的性器，但年长者还是白了脸，搂紧了弟弟的脖子。

王一博忍了多时，此刻再也忍不了的猛地沉下腰，两人同时倒抽一口凉气。

“啊啊…！”

哥哥里面湿热紧致的穴肉牢牢的吸附住他每一寸神经，暴虐的心思又顺着鼠蹊极速复燃，他红了眼，猛地退到穴口复又整根没入，大开大合的肏入哥哥身体的每一寸，发狠的仿佛要将自己嵌入肖战的骨血，用以证明自己难以自抑的爱和欲望。

肉体拍打的闷响回荡在室内，密集的鼓点仿佛一场瓢泼大雨，当头浇的的肖战头昏脑胀。

恍惚间真的有一滴雨落在他脸上，他睁眼，发现是王一博起伏间额头滴落的汗水。

弟弟绷紧的侧脸一度让肖战陷入“好痛”和“弟弟认真的样子好帅”的两难境地，直到王一博恍惚中顶到他体内的某一点，他哭叫声变味开始，他就知道要糟。

“不，不行…别顶那里！…哈啊…”

仿佛被按下了奇怪的开关，刚刚难以忍受的酸痛通通化为餍足的饱胀感，被弟弟肏到深处的感觉仿佛被彻底入侵。

王一博坏心眼的磨着他那一点不放，他像条脱水的鱼，腰肢在深色的床单上塌了又起，然后被弟弟一把捞进了怀中，捏着他的下巴给了他一个深入的吻。

王一博带了丝上赛场般的狠劲，冷着脸咬住哥哥的舌尖拖进嘴里，吮的肖战几乎窒息，下身也不带怜悯次次精准肏在哥哥的穴心，逼得他眼角飞上艳丽的酡红……

两人唇齿交融濡湿的水声同这让人耳热的肉体闷响当真勾勒出一副雨景图，雨打湿了肖战的眼角，美人眼波潋滟流转，那汪清泉似的眼睛终于澄不下一滴清泪，滚下眼眶的瞬间被弟弟卷进嘴里。

“唔…一博，一博……”

嘴上终于得空，肖战还来不及喘口气，便被他更凶狠地大起大落肏了个通透，他哆嗦着攀住弟弟的宽阔的背，眼前炸开一瞬的白光，前端跳动着射在了两人交叠的小腹，顺着弟弟罗列整齐的腹肌缓缓滴下。

“一博…一博…”

哥哥还不自知的在叫他，王一博魂都要被勾走了，高热的穴肉在主人高潮时痉挛收缩，吸的他抛却了理智。年少者将人钉在怀中狠狠抽动数十下，然后红着眼把浓稠滚烫的浊液浇灌在哥哥体内最深处，让人从里到外都染上他的气息。

高潮余韵中，他俯下身和他心意相通的爱人交换了一个吻。

“肖战，”

“我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”

**Author's Note:**

> 他们后面还在搞，但是我写不出来了


End file.
